


Original draft of BAU superstar

by Milli_Boo900



Series: BAU Superstar and A British girl with a Scottish name working for the American FBI [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original draft of BAU superstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original draft of BAU superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Narrated  
She was new to the BAU. She had known stardom for a while. Milli Lopez aka Milli Millions was now an FBI agent in the BAU. She didn't completely leave her stardom behind she would still do charity concerts and make an album here and there. She had just come from a charity concert actually and didn't have time to change into something more presentable. She had on her black leotard and her thigh high boots her legs were encased in fishnet pantyhose. She walked into the office of Aaron Hotchner an old friend of her father's. "Hotch?" She says peering into his office. "Milli come in and sit down." He said smiling. He gave her a tight squeeze. "Hey." She says. "I see you had a concert." Hotch says. "Yeah." She said crossing her legs attempting to cover her extremely large breasts. "You'll be working very closely with Dr. Spencer Reid. He's gonna show you the ropes." He says. "Ok thanks Hotch here's my gun license and my psychiatric results." She said her blood lips curling into a seductive smile. She took a strand of her long wavy hair and twirls it with her finger her optic white teeth shining as she watched Hotch look over her documents. She stood up as Hotch handed them back to her. "Thanks Aaron. I'll let Sam know you said hello." She says. She grabs her bag full of her regular clothes and speed walks to the nearest restroom. On the way she bumps into Penelope Garcia the teams tech guru. "Sorry I am so clumsy. I just bump into everything." Milli says. "No problem- Milli Millions? What are you doing here?" Penelope says in shock. "I'm your new agent." Milli says. "Well welcome. I'm Penelope Garcia your new BFF tech kitten and assistant to all things tech spying. You have to meet everyone." Penelope says. "After I go change into some regular clothes. This leather leotard is starting to ride up." Milli says smiling. She heads to the restroom and changes quickly into some black skinny slacks and a black v- neck shirt. She reapplied her blood red lipstick and arched her eyebrows. She put her mini boots on and headed out the door. She walked back to Penelope's office and sees a skinny young guy in a sweater vest and dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry Penelope I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Milli said nervously. "You didn't Milli. This is Dr. Spencer Reid." Penelope said. "Nice to meet you Hotch says you're the one that's supposed to train me." Milli says brushing her hair out of her face. "He said that? I was supposed to be training a Milli Lopez not Milli Millions." Spencer said. "Yes your training me." She says. Spencer couldn't stop staring at the way her clothes fit her. Each caramel curve was hugged in the black pants and shirt. Her breasts were perfect in size and shape. Her butt wasn't that large but she had a nice one. Her black hair was long and wavy and caressed her face perfectly. Her dark brown eyes were intense and large and expressive like Bette Davis's. She was sexy and she knew how to work it. Derek Morgan walks in to which Penelope responds: "Hey chocolate thunder what you wanting?" "Hey baby girl, pretty boy and- Milli Millions? What are you doing here?" He says. "I work here." Milli says. "Milli this gorgeous man right here is Derek Morgan. He will help you in the field as well." "Anyway baby girl Hotch says you need to debrief us on a case." "On my way." Penelope says in her bubbly way. She follows Derek out and Milli follows behind her. Spencer follows Milli out watching as she walks down the aisle. She takes a seat next to Hotch. JJ hands her and Spencer a book full of the information on the case. "Ok unsub takes women and beats them almost to oblivion. Then dumps the victims to a deserted area." Penelope says. Milli's expression changes from happy to frustrated. "So apparently this buttface is a complete egocentric maniac that has fun hurting women." She says. "Sassy. Always hated that in a woman." Rossi says. "Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said. He gets up and Milli follows behind him. Spencer followed his gaze to Milli's figure. Meanwhile Penelope interrogates Milli on her budding crush on Spencer. "You like Spencer don't you?" She asked making Milli blush. "Yeah he's a nice guy." Milli says. "You got the hots for him. Admit it his eyes were all over you." "He is cute." Milli says headed toward the plane. Spencer was already on there when she got on. She sat across from him. Spencer gazed at her caramel brown skin through his eyelashes. He looked at her blood red lips. He imagined pressing her against a wall and kissing her while gently nibbling at her lips to allow his tongue to explore her sweet mouth. Her jawbone and neck would be perfect for sucking and leaving his mark while she moaned his name softly. He stared longingly at her breasts. The thought of sucking in her nipples and biting down on them was more than he could bear. He had to have her one way or another. As she stood up and stretched he could see the curve of her butt. His hands pressing down on it while they were making out made him hard. He shook his head as JJ was talking to him. "Yeah?" He said to JJ. "What's your favorite Milli Millions song?" JJ says again. "Lady Marmalade. And Thnks fr th Mmrs." He says quickly. Milli gives him a reassuring smile. Derek looks at Spencer and sends him a text. "Got a thing for miss superstar?" He said. "Just because she's a superstar and smart doesn't mean I like her like that." Spencer says. "I saw you staring at her. Your eyes were all over that." Derek says. When they land in Texas, Milli is the first off the plane. She waited for Spencer to get off. She headed to the limo that awaited her. "She gets the star treatment doesn't she." Emily says to Hotch . Milli turned to everyone and says: "Y'all gonna get in the limo or not?" Everyone follows behind her get in the hummer limo. Spencer sat next to Milli. He could smell her sweet perfume on her skin. He took in the sweet coconut shampoo and conditioner she put in her hair. He couldn't wait to go to the hotel room. He hoped it would be close to her. Hotch handed out rooming assignments. "Milli could you room with Spencer." He says. "Sure." Milli says trying not to sound too excited. She smiled at Spencer who was busy pretending to be reading up on the case. When the limousine arrived at the Worthington hotel, Milli and Spencer took the elevator behind the waterfalls. JJ and Emily get on with them. "Man this hotel is nice. Wonder how Hotch got us into this." Emily says. "Hotch didn't get it. I did. I didn't want you guys having to worry about dusty mattresses and whatnot so I got this one at a real good price." Milli says. "Sweet suites." Spencer says. "Huh? JJ says not getting the joke. "He means suite like a room." Milli says. Spencer smiled. Only person that ever got his joke on the first try. When they get to the top floor Milli and Spencer head one way and JJ and Emily head in the other direction. Milli opens the key to her and Spencer's room. It had one very large bed. "I call floor." Spencer says. "Why can't we just share the bed? It's big enough for both of us." Milli says. "If that's what you want." Spencer says. "Ok. Did you need to use the bathroom?" Milli asked. "No. I can take my shower later." He said. "The hot water will probably be out by then." She says. Spencer thought about the hot water running down Milli's skin. He wouldn't have minded having a cold shower after her. The water trickling down those huge breasts of hers made his cock very hard. He was glad his jeans were baggy so Milli couldn't see it. Milli smiled at him and says: "We could shower together. That way both of us will have hot water." "And we'd save water as well." Spencer said. Milli grabs her lacy red thong and black tank top from her bag. Milli starts the water. As she takes her clothes off Spencer walks in the bathroom. "Sorry." He says. "It's fine dude it's not like I've never seen a guy get naked in front of me before." Milli says smiling. Spencer takes his shirt off revealing a pale six pack. Milli blushed. As Milli took off her clothes Spencer says: "You can get in first." Milli gets in the shower first and stands against the wall. The hot steamy water runs down her breasts. Spencer gets in with her accidentally bumping his cock against her. Milli moans softly. Her hair melted against her skin. "Hey Spence could you hand me my body wash." She said. "The pink one." He asked. "The grey one. The pink one is my shampoo." She says. "Diamond dust and Mango. Actually that diamond dust is just body glitter." He says not actually handing it to her. "Spencer I need that." Milli says trying to grab it from him. "Ease up I don't want this in your eyes." He says pouring some on her skin. She wets her pink loofah and washes herself. Spencer washed himself as Milli watched his cock get harder. She wanted to fuck him. Spencer looks at Milli's big breasts. Milli rinses the soap off of her body. She can feel Spencer's gaze on her breasts. "You can touch them if you want. I don't mind." She says. Spencer takes one of them into his hand and squeezed. Milli moans softly. Spencer whispers in her ear: "Maybe we should go to bed." He nibbles on her earlobe as Milli moans a yes. He turns the water off and pulls her to the bed. He kisses her lips letting his tongue explore her sweet palate. Milli melds into his kiss moaning softly as his lips travel lower. He reached her collarbone and began to suck hard. Milli's moans were becoming louder Spencer's cock was harder than it has ever been. He pressed it against Milli's clit causing her to mewl softly. She clawed his back gently wanting more. She could feel Spencer's warm breath on her breasts. She bit her lip as he sucked on the firm nipples, lifting her hips as his cock pushed against her clit. Spencer kisses her skin underneath her breast then moves back up to her lips. He slides two long fingers inside of her and moves them around his thumb pressing her clit when she's close. "Papí I'm close." Milli says. "Say it again." He says. "Papí I'm close." She says exploding all over his fingers. He kisses her again and slides inside of her. She digs her nails into his skin leaving deep red scratches that would heal over a few days. Spencer responded by sucking on her neck. He covers Milli's mouth with his hand so she wouldn't be heard. He plays with her breasts again wanting more of her moans and whimpers.


End file.
